I'll Plead the Fifth
by 24potterfreak
Summary: YES, the title is the same as the song by Elizabeth Smart. There's a reason, but that leaves a spoiler in the description, and we don't want that. So, this is a follow-up to my "Racing Through Hell" fanfic, so, if you haven't read that, do that first. Anyway, This involves some Destiel, so, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. Hope you enjoy! (p.s, consider this an AU)


**So, since the "Racing through hell" story is getting good feedback, I decided to keep to this universe. So, yeah, call these series of supernatural documents AUs. This one in particular is WAAAAY after Lazarus rising, and will have Lyra in it. If you don't know who she is, read Racing Through Hell. May feature Castiel's true form, and WILL feature some Destiel. I felt this should take place during the whole thing with Naomi and when they find the bunker, but since this is sort of an AU, I don't think it really matters...well she's still gonna be in it anyway. May contain a few more OCs, I don't know, we'll figure this out as we go. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Oh, by the way, if you remember the episode where Dean yells at at Castiel to get out of his ass, I kinda made it my Destiel cannon where they had had sex at a point. Dean will probably be bringing it up every now and then, so...yeah, that's all.**

* * *

 **Where have the angels gone?**

"Dean, we seriously need something to do." Sam said, staring lazily at his laptop. It had been two weeks since they moved into the bunker, and so far, all they've done is sort through boxes and read through the books the men of letters had left behind. Although Sam did like it, he also wanted to keep working on cases. Dean knew this, he just didn't bother because he was excited about having a place where they can just stay put. They finally had a place to go back to and this seemed to amaze Dean. He had already set up his room and had his vintage "Busting Asian Beauties" waiting for him on his nightstand. In fact, he had just found a few more while he was COMPLETELY ignoring Sam.

"DEAN! Are you even listening to me?" Sam said, a bit more frustrated.

Dean looked over, "Nope," he said, turning back to the magazine he found.

Sam sighed. He then proceeded to walk up behind Dean and smack him behind the head with a book of spells.

"Hey! What the hell!?" Dean said, grabbing the back of his head.

"Dude, we haven't done a case in two weeks now. And as much as I love reading through the many books that are in this library," He made several gestures around towards the shelves, "we really need to get back to hunting."

Dean set down the magazine and stood up, "Okay, fine, sorry for enjoying myself!" He said, rolling his eyes. He followed Sam to the table in the center.

"You can enjoy yourself, AND help me look for a case." He said, sitting down in front of his laptop, "Okay, let's start with..." Sam trailed off, getting lost into the screen. Dean proceeded to look through the books Sam was reading while he was sorting. The loud typing from Sam's fingers echoed as Dean reached for the demon knife to start twirling it on the table. Sam finally stopped typing and sat back in his seat.

"Well?" Dean said, not looking at Sam.

"Um, well," Sam started, taking a hold of his mouse, "There's something here describing a vampire kill somewhere in Ohio. That could be a good start."

"I don't know, I'm not really in the mood for fangs right now." Dean said, looking up at the ceiling as he did.

"Well then we could do this set of kills were all the victims had been spitting out blood before they collapsed to the ground."

"Sounds more like a virus."

"All of them received a call when it happened." Sam said, sitting a bit straighter, "The calls were reported to have been some kind of chant. None of the victims finished the call, and those who lived when the chant was being replayed, had to stop midway."

"I take it back, sounds like a witch." Dean said, setting the knife down, "That one could work. It's a simple enough job to start back up again."

"Well, good. I guess we shou-" There was a sudden sound of buzzing from Dean's pocket, "Who's that?"

Dean pulled out his phone, "...It's Cas."

"Really? I thought you guys stopped talking after he beat you up and then just ran away." Sam said, standing and walking over to Dean.

"Well, I mean, I am still a bit mad that he didn't tell me he was brain washed..." Dean said, looking down a bit. Cas had apologized, and they have talked every now and then. He always asked how he was and if he was doing okay. He had been very distant since he had apologized, and Dean just figured it was because Cas was just afraid Dean still hadn't fully forgave him. Which...Dean really didn't fully forgive him, but...he still missed the guy...

Dean shook his head, "Sam, it's not like we could stop talking forever. He apologized, and we've been talking."

"Whatever," Sam leaned over Dean, "what does it say?" Dean held up the phone.

 _Dean, I have to talk to you. Tell Sam this involves him to. Pray to me when you're ready._

Sam frowned, "What do you think he wants?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, he needs us." Dean bowed his head, ready to pray to him.

"Are you sure you're ready to see him?" Sam said, with a concerned look, "I mean, you did say you were still mad."

"Does it really matter?" Dean said, slightly annoyed, "I'm just glad we get to see him now. And he did say to pray to him when you were here."

"Uh, actually, I think he said to pray when you we-"

"Shut it, Sam." Sam grew quiet.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean started, "I have Sam with me, so it's okay to come now..."

No wings were heard.

"Come on, Cas. You tell me to pray and you don't eve-"

"I'm here, Dean" Said a gravely voice from behind them. Sam jumped back as Dean flew 3 feet out of his chair. They both whipped their heads around to find Castiel standing right behind them. He seemed completely un-phased by their reactions.

Dean grabbed his chest, panting lightly, "JESUS, CAS! How are you doing this so quietly!?"

"I apologize, I've been practicing." Castiel bowed his head.

"Well..." Dean paused. Why had Castiel been practicing quiet entrances? They hadn't been in the same room together since he ran off with the angel tablet. Dean had missed his presence, especially when he accidentally flew in on him masturbating..yeah, that's when he taught Cas about personal space. But even then, he missed that after he ran off. In light of this new information, He wondered just how much Cas had been dropping in after that...

"Bah, I'll deal with that later..." Dean mumbled under his breath.

Castiel frowned, tilting his head, "Erm, deal wit-"

"Nothing, just talking to myself." Dean interrupted, "Anyway, you wanted to speak with us. What's up?"

Cas straightened up, "Right, I came to ask for help from the two of you."

"With what?" Sam asked, leaning on the table.

"As of last week, many of the angels in heaven have been assigned to a very crucial task." he started, "This task involves looking for the angels that have gone missing for the passed few months. I was one of the angels assigned to this task before the tablet broke me free of Naomi's mind control."

"Angels missing?" Dean said in a confused tone, "What happened to them? Did they fall?"

"No, an angel would have to do a heavenly crime, or do what I did to fall." He said walking away, heading for the bookshelves, "Besides," his hand started to skim over the spines of the books, "these have been happening too frequently for them to simply fall." He pulled out a red, leather book and started flipping through the pages, "Not to mention that they would have been forgotten if they did. I wouldn't have gotten involved if that were the case."

"Do you think they just left heaven?" Sam asked as Cas walked over. Cas handed Sam the book. He had folded a few key pages.

"You may need to read that later." Castiel added before going back to the problem, "And no, I don't think they 'just left heaven'." he made quotations with his fingers, "There were some angels on the missing list that rarely leave heaven. Others wouldn't want to be on earth unless you pray for them to come down."

"So, what do you think? Could demons have anything to do with this?" Sam said, reaching for the book. Castiel then proceeded to give Sam a 'really?' expression.

"This does look interesting." Dean said. In the time Sam and Castiel were talking, he proceeded to twirl the knife on the table again, "So, basically, someone's been either killing, or just plain kidnapping angels for something."

"It might possibly mean both as well..." He looked down, "I'm still not sure what could be causing this." His voice had grown very deep, as if something about all these angels vanishing from thin air was hurting him on the inside. The three remained silent for a while before Dean stood up. He walked to a chair where his jacket was and swung it over his shoulders.

Sam snapped his head over to him, "Dude, what are you doing?" Castiel had glanced up too. His blue eyes filled with confusion.

Dean went back to the table and grabbed the knife, "Well, Cas says he needs help, and I think this sounds a bit better than the witch case." He looked up at Sam and Cas. The angel had formed a soft smile.

"Thank you, Dean. I really do appreciate the help." He stood up, "I will return shortly. Wait for me outside by the impala." At the sound of his fluttering wings, he was gone. Sam and Dean looked at each other before beginning to gather their stuff. Dean put his gun in his jacket and was out the door before Sam could put his laptop away in its case. Dean walked up to the black impala. He had recently cleaned it, so it was shimmering in the afternoon sun. Dean smiled as he pet his car.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Sam said walking up and leaning against the passenger side.

"Bitch..." Dean scoffed

"Jerk." Sam scoffed back. They stood in silence for a moment before Sam spoke up.

"Dean, are you absolutely sure you want to help Cas?"

"Sam, please-" Dean started, but was immediately cut off by Sam.

"I mean it Dean," He turned to Dean, staring dead on into his brothers eyes, "You said it yourself that you didn't fully forgive him. What changed?"

Dean turned, leaning against the hood of the car. He stared off to the nearby road, "...It's not like I want to hate him...He really scared me back there. And the fact that he didn't tell me about that bitch just pisses me off..." He glanced down, "...after all we went through..." He shuffled slightly. Sam was looking at him. Concern written all about his face.

"Then why say you'd help?"

There was a pause, "...The way he looked reminded me of when he rebelled so I could get away from Micheal. He wouldn't talk to me for a while when I tried to turn myself in...and again when we failed to keep Lucifer locked up...But despite that, he still pulled our weight..."

"Dean..." Another long pause before Dean spoke up again.

"...I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm not helping him as a way of saying I forgive him...I'm helping as a way of making it up to him for all he's done for us...even if it means we won't make up. Even if it means I'll never forgive him..." A lump had formed in Dean's throat, but he was able to hold it back. He really didn't want to cry in front of his brother.

"Do you think he felt the same way during those times?" Sam asked, hesitant at first. Before Dean could answer, the sound of wings alerted the two. They both look to see Castiel sitting directly next to dean. He was only a few inches away from Dean's face. His blue emotionless eyes staring into Dean's green eyes.

"U-uh, Cas?" Dean started. The angel shifted back. He seemed a bit embarrassed when he realized he was so close, and Dean couldn't help but feel a bit heart broken about it.

"I apologize, Dean." He said, looking away. The three of them stood around the impala in a painfully awkward silence. It seemed like forever before it was broken by Sam clearing his throat.

"Are we ready to go? Or should I wait in the car." Sam asked, gaining a glare from Dean.

Dean proceeded to take a breath, "Well, Cas is the one leading." He turned to his angel, "So, are we ready to go?" The angel seemed taken aback by Dean's statement. Dean knew Cas never really thought of himself as a leader, but he would make a great one, none the less.

The angel relaxed before replying, "Yes, I shall give the directions to the location of the most recent kidnappings as we drive."

"Sounds like a plan, let's go." Dean waved for Sam and Cas to get into the car. Sam sitting up front with Dean, Cas sitting in the back. With their minds set, Dean set the Implala into drive and started off.

* * *

 **Okay, that's all for the first chapter. Expect more soon. (That is, if I get good reviews.) Later, readers.**


End file.
